Illousa's Dragon
by Sakura G
Summary: It's been 5 years since Chihiro as been to the Spirit world. Now she heads back with her best friend Maylo. But when they get there, Haku is going crazy! Can Chihiro stop him? Or will Illousa win in the end?
1. Back Again

Sakura G: Hiya peeps! I just wanted you all to know why I wrote this story.  
  
Maylo: Because you hated the last one.  
  
Sakura G: What! No I loved the first one! I just hated the ending.  
  
Illiosa: Why?  
  
Sakura G: Because you don't know if they ever see each other again! It sucks! So I decided to write my own story. Now if you two will shut up we can begin!  
  
Maylo: Fine fine. You don't have to get mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Back Again  
  
Leaves crunched under Chihiro's feet as she walked up the stone steps to her town's shrine. A gentle breeze came and blew her long, brown hair around her face. It had been seven years since she had last visited the bath house and she couldn't wait to get there. She quickened her pace as she got to the last stone steps. The shrine was very old and trees surrounded it except for a small spot where the stairs lead back to the main road. It had been closed for a few years now but Chihiro loved to come and see all of the cherry blossoms bloom. The only thing that kept the town from tearing it down was that people still lived there and didn't want to sell the land. Chihiro was glad. She walked around a small well in the middle and started looking for Maylo. Maylo was her new best friend from school. When she had gotten back from the Spirit World, she wrote a story about her adventure and only Maylo, who was the priestess at this shrine, read it and believed it. Maylo had said a few months ago that she would love to go and visit, so Chihiro planned to take her.   
  
"Maylo! Come on lets get going!" cried Chihiro when she saw Maylo sweeping the back porch.  
  
"What! Oh hi Chihiro. Don't scare me like that. What are you doing here I thought you were going to your Grandma's," replied a girl with bright blue eyes. Maylo set down the broom and collapsed on the porch. Her long black hair was in a low ponytail and when it caught the sunlight it looked like it was a deep purple.  
  
"That's next month Maylo. Today we were going to the Spirit World remember?" asked Chihiro as she too sat down. Maylo always forgot things and Chihiro wasn't surprised she had forgotten this too.  
  
"That's today! Oh my gosh! Give me a minute Chihiro and then we can go!" cried Maylo as she jumped up and tore off her long red and white robes reveling her ninja suit. It was a deep blue with purple lining it. A large pink bow was on the back and she had no shoes on. Maylo trained with her grandpa everyday and was a great martial artist. She ran inside and came back out with a light blue backpack with dolphins and the ocean on it. She ran towards her room, which was a separate building and came back out with a long roll of tape and many long strands of string. She stuffed them in her bag and followed Chihiro down the stone steps.  
  
"What's the tape and strings for?" asked Chihiro as the reached the bottom and crossed the street.  
  
"Nothing. The strings for my hair."  
  
*******************************************  
  
After about fifteen minutes they reached the tunnel. Chihiro stopped and looked up at it, eyes shinning.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going back. Mind you we probably will have to work but I brought some money so we can take a bath."  
  
"Ohhh I can't wait! You have to introduce me to everyone! I want to meet the boiler man, Lynn, Yubaba, the Baby, and especially Haku!"  
  
"His name's Kohaku! Well....I wonder if he wants to be called by that."  
  
"We'll just have to ask him. Now let's get going!"  
  
"Right," replied Chihiro cheerfully as they started through the tunnel. They walked slowly and when they got to the end the sun was about to set. ((They had left at about 6:00)) They quickly walked through the large room, which Chihiro had found out was a train and boat stop, and quickly out the other end. Chihiro almost walked right into the water. Maylo gasped. Water was everywhere. Out a little far a ways was a large island with a bridge connected to a large building.  
  
"Is that the bath house?" asked Maylo, pointing at the building.  
  
"Yep. Now we need to find a way to get across."  
  
"How about that boat?"  
  
"What boat?"  
  
"That boat," replied Maylo, pointing towards a large boat. It was the same boat that Chihiro had seen when she first came and she could see people already boarding.  
  
"Great idea," said Chihiro as they started towards the boat. But when the got closer she saw that you had to pay a great deal of money just to ride it. She hadn't brought enough. "We don't have enough money. We can't get on," she said as they watched people get on.  
  
"I know how," whispered Maylo. She grabbed Chihiro's hand and pulled her behind a large wooden crate, "Take your shoes off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it! Put them in your bag. Socks too. We're gonna sneak on board."  
  
"But how?" asked Chihiro as she stuffed her shoes and socks into her small black backpack.  
  
"Up that ramp. See, when those frogs go to get another crate, we'll quickly run up the ramp and to the back side of the boat. Got it?"  
  
"Ya but....oh Maylo we really shouldn't!"  
  
"Quit complaining. Do you want to see Kohaku again or not?"  
  
"Oh alright!"  
  
"Okay. Let's go..........now," she jumped up and quickly ran up the ramp, Chihiro right behind her. They ran all the way around the boat and when they reached the end, they slumped on the ground, breathing hard.  
  
"See....that wasn't too bad," said Maylo as she wiggled her toes.  
  
"Ya....but I normally don't go around hopping boats," replied Chihiro. She smiled then started laughing. Maylo joined her.  
  
"Well.....I guess we're on our way," said Chihiro as the boat blew a long whistle indicating they were leaving.  
  
"And our adventure has just begun," smiled Maylo. 


	2. To The Boiler Room

Chapter 2:  
  
To The Boiler Room  
  
Chihiro and Maylo spent the rest of their time in the boat playing truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat. It's pretty simple to understand. You can pink either truth and they ask you a question and they must answer it with only the truth, dare, where they dare you to do something and if you don't like the dare you can go for the double dare with is probably something worse. Then promise to repeat is when someone says a word like 'cat' the person who chose has to say something like 'I'm a ugly boar!'  
  
Chihiro found out the hard way, and made a mental note never to play it with Maylo again. The whole time she was at the bath house, she learned to respect the spirits and never be rude. Well, Mayo had a different idea.  
  
  
  
"Alright Chihiro, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?"  
  
"Um... dare."  
  
"Hehe, okay then. I dare you to go and knock on one of the spirit's doors and when they answer say 'I'm a monkey!'  
  
"What? No way! What's the double dare?"  
  
"Do it to all of the doors."  
  
"Fine then, I'll do the dare." Chihiro stood up and walked over to one of the brown, wooden doors. She took a deep breath than looked over at Maylo. Maylo smiled and waved for her to continue. Chihiro sighed.  
  
'If Yubaba ever finds out about this I'm dead,' she thought as she raised her fist and knocked lightly on the door. And to her horror the door opened and there stood Yubaba herself. At least, Chihiro thought it was Yubaba. The witch that opened the door had her hair up the exact was Yubaba used to have it. She wore a puffy green dress and had many rings on her fat fingers. She was the same size as Yubaba the last time Chihiro saw her and looked just like her except for her skin. Her skin had many more wrinkles than before which made her look like a well dressed sack of skin with a white basket on top.  
  
"Yu... Yubaba?" stuttered Chihiro as she took a step back.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she replied in a raspy voice. Her eyes looked completely closed and it was a miracle she could see at all. Maylo came over when she heard Chihiro say Yubaba's name and stood behind Chihiro.  
  
"Is... is that Yubaba? It doesn't look like the same person from your drawings."  
  
"Who are you? What do you two slobs want? If it's money you can't have any. Now go away before I sic Haku in you!" Yubaba cried as she slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"Wait Yubaba! What about Haku!" Chihiro shouted as she shook the door handle, "Shoot, it's locked."  
  
Maylo pushed Chihiro out of the way. She took off her dangling green earring and shoved it in the key hole while muttering, "I'm an expert at this. I'll have the door opened in no time."  
  
After about five minutes, the door unlocked and Maylo threw it open. Nothing was inside.  
  
"What? Where did she go? She couldn't have left! What... oh... I get it," Chihiro said as she looked out the window.  
  
Maylo also came over and when she saw the water rushing underneath she asked, "Well I don't. Chihiro do you think she killed herself?"   
  
"Why would she do that when she can fly?"  
  
"Fly?"  
  
"Yeah... remember in chapter 8 of my story when I was climbing the ladder to get to Haku? Well if you remember, I saw Yubaba behind me and she had turned herself into a large bird, and I'm guessing that's what she did this time."  
  
"Okay then but will we be in trouble when we get there?"  
  
Chihiro sighed, "Big trouble."  
  
"Great..."   
  
When the boat finally arrived, Chihiro and Maylo stayed to the back of the boat until all of the spirits got off. Maylo had Chihiro jump on her back as she leapt off the boat and landed softly on the ground.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Maylo as she and Chihiro put their shoes back on and examined the area.  
  
"Well, when I first arrived Haku took me through a fish place, a freezer, then a large pig pen. We then climbed a small hill which lead us to the bridge. So, we need to find the fish place first. When we get to the hill, I'll tell you the rest lf the plan."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"And make sure no one sees you. We'll have to follow the spirits until I recognize were we are."  
  
"Okay. Let's get going."  
  
Chihiro and Maylo followed the spirits till Chihiro pulled her into a small corner. Chihiro pointed at a large building across the road. It had a large sign that read 'Fish Market'. Maylo nodded and followed her as they crept over to the door. When they reached the door, Chihiro slowly opened it.  
  
"Keep your eyes open for anyone or anything. We don't want to be caught. Once we get through the fish market, there should be a door to the freezer. You'll hold the door open to that because if I'm wrong we could be trapped in the freezer forever!"  
  
"And we don't want that!"  
  
"No we don't! So, you'll hold the door open while I go through to the other side and open that door. You'll run though, and I'll follow you. Got it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright then. Let's head out."  
  
Chihiro poked her head through the open fish market door and looked around. Large dead fish lied everywhere with blood and spears covering them. There was a small path through it all that lead to a large metal door. Chihiro turned around and nodded then started to creep forward. As soon as the smells reached her, Chihiro took a few quick steps back. She covered her nose with her hand then turned to Maylo only to see she had already taken a large piece of green cloth from her bag and wrapped it around her face. Now, all Chihiro could see were Maylo's bright blue eyes. Maylo pent down and pulled out another piece of cloth and held it out to Chihiro. Chihiro smiled then took it while she mouthed a thank you. She tied the ends of her navy blue cloth around the back of her head then continued forward. They quickly crossed the room and when they reached the door, Chihiro wrapped her hands around the doors handle and pulled. Nothing happened. Chihiro grunted, then pulled even harder. The door didn't budge.  
  
"It's locked. And I don't know any other way to the bridge without someone seeing us. Time to re-plan."  
  
"No way! We're fine! Move over," Maylo said as she pushed Chihiro aside and grabbed a long thick rope out of her bag. She tied one end of the rope to the door's handle then grabbed the other and pulled as hard as she could. After a moment the door slowly creaked open. Chihiro ran forward and pulled the door open the rest of the way.  
  
"Where did you learn that Maylo?" asked Chihiro as Maylo held the door open while Chihiro ran to the other side.  
  
"Before I moved in with grandpa, I worked for Mrs. Tomoyo at the butcher shop. One day, Mrs. Tomoyo got locked in the freezer! The shop was closed and the police and hospital were five miles away. I tried everything I could to open the door. Finally, I tried that rope trick and it worked. But Mrs. Tomoyo was pregnant and her baby died from the cold. I blamed myself for the baby's death so I left. Grandpa found me praying at the shrine and that's when I found out he was my grandpa."  
  
"Oh Maylo... I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Now what?"  
  
"Well, we go through the pig pen then up a small hill. I'll tell you what to do then in case you forget."  
  
"Oh okay... hey!" Maylo cried as they ran through the pig pen.  
  
After they climbed the hill, Chihiro explained the rest of her plan.  
  
"Okay. We have to hold our breath while crossing the bridge or we'll be seen. I'll go first. I'll run across and you'll follow me; holding your breath. Now, once we get off the bridge, keep holding your breath. We'll have to hold our breath till we're out of site. So, we'll have to run the whole way. After we get past the bridge, we'll head into the welcoming room. There were be a small door on the bottom of the left wall. Since I'm going first, I'll open it and throw myself into it. You'll follow me and close the door behind you. Once we go through that door, you can start breathing again. Ready?"  
  
"Man that was a mouthful. But yeah, I'm ready."  
  
Chihiro took at deep breath, held it, then started running as fast as she could. She could hear Maylo swiftly running behind her but no shouting.  
  
'We're safe. They can't see us,' she thought as she ran into the welcoming room. When she saw the small door, she ducked down and threw it open before jumping in. She heard Maylo jump in after her and a small click signaling the door closing. Chihiro closed her eyes and slowly started breathing. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. They sat in a large bush that wasn't there the first time Chihiro had come. It had black ivory colored leaves with hundreds of little golden berries. Chihiro pushed some of her hair away from her face only to find it speckled and splattered with golden berry juice. She turned to her right to see Maylo's head. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail and the at the end of her hair too was colored golden.  
  
"Where are we now?" she muttered as she attempted to climb out.  
  
"Don't move," whispered Chihiro, "Let me go out first. If no ones there, I'll tell you to come out. I'll tell you what we're going to do after I make sure everything is clear." Chihiro thrust her head out. Around her were all kinds of flowers. They happened to be in a flower covered forum. There was a small path that went around the flowers then lead back to a sliding wooden door on the side of the bath house. Chihiro couldn't see a soul so she went ahead and told Maylo to come one out. They skulked forward. When they both stood in the middle of the forum. Maylo grabbed some string from her nag and put her hair up in a ponytail. Chihiro tried washing the golden juice from her hair in a small spring in the corner but it seemed like it was permanent. She did find however, that neither she nor Maylo had sat on berries so the only berry juice was in their hair.   
  
After Chihiro found that it was useless to try and wash their hair and after Maylo had put her hair up and put tape around her wrists to her elbows and from her ankles to her knees, Chihiro lead them to another small door. She opened it and crawled through while Maylo followed. They stood up and looked over a sea of water. Halfway across the water was the train/boat station they caught the boat at and the tunnel that lead back to their world. They were standing on a small platform that lead down to the left as hundreds of stairs.  
  
"Careful, these stairs are really rickety. Last time I was here I broke one and had to run very fast down the rest. I ended up running into a cement wall. So be careful."  
  
"Okay..." whimpered Maylo. Because unknown to Chihiro, Maylo was afraid of heights if there weren't any guard rails. And these stairs didn't have any kind of rail to protect her. 'You'll be safe. Don't worry Maylo, everything will be alright,' she thought to herself as Chihiro started to lead her down the stairs. When they reached the platform at the bottom, Maylo was shivering in fear. She relaxed though when she realized that they were going to through the door that sat on the platform. The door was made of pure metal and large pipes were coming out of the walls all around it. Chihiro walked over to the door then pulled Maylo behind her.  
  
"After you," she said as she bowed down and opened the door for Maylo.  
  
Maylo, who did not like the 'royal treatment,' quickly replied, "No, no! After you!"  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"You act more like a lady. I'm just a little girl. Go right ahead."  
  
"But you are more mature. Please, I insist."  
  
"After you."  
  
"No! Please, go ahead."  
  
"We don't want to keep them waiting!"  
  
"Ah but you should see everything first!"  
  
"People who have been here go first because they're too polite and stupid plus they know where they're going!" Chihiro didn't reply. She was laughing too hard. Soon, both of them were laughing like crazy. Then, Maylo put on arm over Chihiro's shoulder and Chihiro did the same. Then, they both walked into the boiler room together.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sakura G: So how was it?  
  
Maylo: Pretty good. But since when was I afraid of heights??  
  
Sakura G: I'm the author of this story and I can make you be afraid of anything I want! *laughs evilly*  
  
Illousa: She's got a point Maylo.  
  
Maylo: *pouts like a kindergartener*  
  
Sakura G: Sorry it took so long. I typed this on my new laptop and when I was done I realized I hadn't made the thing so I could connect to the internet! I had to wait for my dad to help and blah, blah, blah! So I'm sorry and I hope this chapter was long enough to suit your needs and wants. The other one will come up sooner.  
  
Maylo: It better. Man did I wait forever with the rest of the readers!  
  
Illousa: Maylo, you're just a character Sakura made up.  
  
Maylo: Ya so? Are you saying just because Sakura made me up that I can't read the story with everybody else you big jerk?!?!?  
  
Illousa: Yes you big baka!  
  
Maylo: What's a baka???  
  
Sakura G: *sweat drop forms on head and puts her hand over Illousa's mouth* Well Maylo I think we better go.  
  
Maylo: What is a baka???? Will you kind readers tell me??  
  
Sakura G: No! Don't!!! *Illousa and Sakura pull down a black screen while Maylo tries to ask another question about bakas*  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or flames (But none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@sailormoon.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


	3. Cassie and Haku

Chapter 3  
  
Cassie and Haku  
  
As Chihiro and Maylo entered the boiler room, a large raven flew above, watching their every move. It suddenly turned back and flew over the bath house and to a small island that the spirits used as a train stop. There stood a tall figure hidden in the shadows of the night. The raven flew over to the figure, and landed on it's shoulder. The bird whispered something in the figure's ear and then a cold shrill broke the silence of the night.   
  
"Very good my pet. Keep your eye on them for a little while longer," the voice said to the raven as it stroked it's back, "Just a little while longer." The figure then started laughing again in it's cold voice and the raven soon joined it. They stood there laughing until the train arrived. They got on the train laughing and it pulled out of the station.  
  
Inside the boiler room door was a short hallway that had pipes and gauges on either side. The hallway ended quickly and the next thing Maylo knew she was in the middle of a large room and little black things were squeaking at her to move. She had been in a dreamy mode and when she finally snapped out of it, she shrieked and ran to the other side of the room. Chihiro and a man who was sitting on a large block working the boiler started laughing making Maylo blush. Maylo, finally looked around at her surroundings. On two of the four walls were large shelves of herbs and things for the baths. The man suddenly reached behind him and opened one of the top shelves and took out some green grass looking stuff and threw it in with the other herbs he had already collected from large jars from either side of the large block he sat on.  
  
The little black things she had almost stepped on were actually small balls of soot that took the coal out of little holes in the wall and then threw them into the boiler when was always screeching and moaning. Maylo then noticed that the old man who ran the boiler was staring at her. She backed up a bit. The old man was bald with a large gray mustache that covered his whole mouth. He had small, dark, circle glasses on that Maylo couldn't see through. He was actually a spider which freaked Maylo out when she saw that she had eight arms that he used to keep working while he was turned almost all the way around and staring at her.  
  
"Sen? Is that you?" the old man asked as he reached out to touch Maylo's cheek.  
  
"Kamaji are you okay? I'm Sen. Over here!" Chihiro called as she reached out and shook the hand. Last time Chihiro was at the bath house, Yubaba gave her a new name. Kohaku's was Haku and Chihiro's was Sen; so everyone at the bath house other than Haku and Yubaba only knew her as Sen.  
  
Kamaji the boiler man looked over at Chihiro then smiled before saying, "Sen, how are you? What are you doing here and who is this young lady?"  
  
Chihiro smiled, "I'm fine thanks. This is my friend Maylo and we've come to visit you guys."  
  
Kamaji turned back to Maylo, "I'm sorry Maylo. I didn't mean to scare you. My eyes aren't what they used to be."  
  
"That's okay," Maylo said, smiling as she stood up and went to stand next to Chihiro.  
  
"So Sen, how is everything? Have you come back for good? Or has Baby sent for you?"  
  
"Baby? Who's that?"  
  
"Oh yes... that's right! You weren't here when he took the job! Yubaba's baby has grown up and is now the manager for the bath house. It seems she never named him. Yubaba went crazy afterwards so now she patrols the halls screaming out orders. No one listens to her though."  
  
"Really? How many years has it been here?"  
  
"Oh the same as in the human world. It's just he was already three-hundred years old last time you saw him."  
  
"What! A three-hundred year old baby?" cried both Chihiro and Maylo.   
  
"Yep. He's the head-honcho now and Lin's his assistant."  
  
"Really! Wow! Who brings you your food then?"  
  
"Lin's little sister Cassie. She's so sweet. Sometimes she gives me an extra fried newt. She should be here soon."  
  
"Good. Then we can meet her."  
  
"Ya. I also heard she has a crush on Haku."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You've got some competition Sen," Kamaji smiled as Chihiro blushed a deep red.  
  
"So... um... how is Haku? Or does he want to be called Kohaku?"  
  
Kamaji laughed, "Kohaku? No! He's still the same old Haku and I guess he likes that name. But..."  
  
Chihiro urged Kamaji to continue but he hesitated. Finally, he gave in saying, "Maybe Baby should tell you."  
  
"No, Kamaji. I want you to tell me."  
  
"Sorry Sen, but I'm not telling you anything." Suddenly, a large crash came from the other side of the room near a small door. They all glanced over to see a girl with curly blonde hair staring wide eyed at Chihiro. She had dropped a small bowl of rice which had broken and spilled all over the floor. She had light green eyes and Chihiro thought she didn't look very nice. Kamaji quickly turned back to his work station and wrote a quick note then tied it to a long rope and tugged it which sent it zooming upward. He then glanced back at the girl with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Well hello Cassie. I hope you didn't just spill my lunch."  
  
The girl turned to Kamaji and smiled an ugly smile, "No Kamaji. That was actually the waiter, Kekay's food but I can get more for him."  
  
That's good."  
  
"Um... Kamaji, who are those girls?"  
  
"This is Sen and her friend Maylo."  
  
"You're Sen!" Cassie cried as she turned to Chihiro.  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be pretty! You're probably clumsy too seeing you've got juice from the hair berries in your hair."  
  
Maylo stepped forward while putting her hands on her hips, "Well you're no beauty queen either Missy. At least Sen doesn't have to work for food and a bed." Cassie frowned.  
  
"I heard you like Haku, Cassie. Do you know where he is?" asked Chihiro as she stepped between the other two girls.  
  
"Like him? We're in love with each other! But now he's..." Chihiro narrowed her eyes. She knew that Haku would never love a rude brat like Cassie.  
  
'What a bitch! Someone needs to teach her a lesson!' thought Maylo as she glared at Cassie. There was a moment of silence before Chihiro noticed that Cassie said something was wrong with him.  
  
"What? What's wrong with him Cassie?"  
  
"Cassie, let me tell her," came a familiar voice from behind. They all looked back to the door to see Chihiro's old friend Lin. Lin was a tall young woman with long brown hair. Last time Chihiro saw her, she was wearing servant clothes but now, she had a long, pale blue kimono with pink flowers growing up it. There was also two small birds flying across the side of it. Her long brown hair was down and reached to just above her feet.  
  
"Lin?" cried Chihiro as she ran and gave Lin a hug. Lin hugged her back tightly. When she let go, she looked Chihiro up and down.  
  
"Sen! You've grown up!" cried Lin.  
  
"Look at you! You're so pretty!"  
  
"Well, this is what I get for marrying Baby!"  
  
"You married him! I thought you were just second in command!"  
  
"Well... when Baby saw my gutsy attitude, he... well, fell in love with me. He made me second in command and I guess I slowly fell in love with him." Lin gave Chihiro a sappy smile. Chihiro smiled back when a question popped in her mind.  
  
"He doesn't look like a baby anymore right?"  
  
Lin laughed, "No, he's actually quite handsome. You'll see him later I suppose."  
  
"So what were you going to tell me about Haku?" There was silence. Kamaji looked over at Lin. Cassie smiled wickedly.  
  
Lin sighed, "Sen, come sit down with me." Chihiro noticed the concern in Lin's eyes and sat next to her on the edge of a small bench. Lin sighed again.  
  
"Lin... did something bad happen to Haku?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Give me a minute Sen! I'll explain the whole thing from the beginning. Now, after you left Yubaba had us get back to work and had Haku go up and talk with her. No one knows what happened there but afterward Haku went and packed all of his stuff up and said he was going to the human world to visit you. He left and didn't return. About two years later he came back," explained Lin. She looked at Kamaji who finished her story.  
  
"But he was changed. He was pale white and the color you had put back in his eyes Sen, had gone. He didn't answer any of Baby's questions. But then, it happened."  
  
"What happened?" asked Maylo. Kamaji looked from Lin to Cassie. He nodded at her and she nodded back.  
  
Cassie took a deep breath and while smiling she began, "Ever since he came back, at the stroke of midnight, he turns into his dragon form. He started wrecking the bath house and scaring all of the other spirits away. Baby couldn't figure out what happened with his talk with Yubaba or what he did over the time he was gone. He wouldn't listen to anyone. Except me. I'm the only one who can talk to him or control him. Ever since, I've gotten closer to him and I'm able to control him so he won't destroy the bath house. During the day however, he has to stay in a special room. No one is allowed to see him but me, Baby, Yubaba, and Lin."  
  
Chihiro's mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cassie's smile got wider. Kamaji saw this and looked at Lin who was also picking it up. Then, a idea struck Lin. She smiled wickedly then winked at Kamaji.  
  
"Actually, it's about 11:45 now Sen. Since you knew Haku the best, why don't you go with Cassie when she visits him?" Cassie's smiled disappeared and it reappeared on Chihiro's face. But Cassie wasn't out of the game just yet.  
  
"But Lin, Baby said only I was allowed. I don't want to disobey his orders."  
  
"Of course you don't Cassie! But I'm sure he'll let Sen! She saved him the first time after all."  
  
"I don't think she should go still. She might make Haku go even more crazy!"  
  
"Well how's this, I order you to take Sen to Haku as Baby's wife," Lin replied in a strict voice even though she was smiling. Chihiro looked at Maylo who smiled at her. Chihiro could tell Maylo was happy that Cassie wasn't getting her way. Cassie frowned then walked over to the little door.  
  
"Well lets go. I don't have all day," said in an angry voice before she crawled through the door.  
  
"Give me a sec. Lin, will you show Maylo around the bath house?" asked Chihiro before she went after Cassie.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Chihiro wait!" cried Maylo right before Chihiro crawled through.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Make Cassie really jealous for me k?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sakura G: So there you have it folks! Chapter 3 of my wonderful story! Got a little mystery in there, a little rivalry, and much more to come!  
  
Illousa: Oh please! Will you shut up all ready?  
  
Maylo: Don't tell her to shut up! She made me cuss at Cassie; so you shut up ya ugly bitch!  
  
Illousa: What did you call me Ms. I'm-afraid-of-heights! I have a castle in the sky!  
  
Maylo: Ya so? At least I'm not an ugly bitch!  
  
Cassie: Did you just call me an ugly bitch???  
  
Maylo: No, I called Illousa a ugly bitch. You're a stupid bitch. There is a difference you know.  
  
Cassie: Sakura! Maylo just called me a stupid bitch!  
  
Illousa: Ya! She called me a ugly bitch! I'm not ugly! *pause* And I'm not a bitch! *mumbles: Almost forgot that!*  
  
Sakura G: Alright, alright! Maylo, no more cussing. *whispers: Note to self: Don't let Maylo cuss again.*  
  
Maylo: I heard that you bitch!  
  
Sakura G: Hey, if you want to be in my story you'll stop with the bitch stuff.  
  
Maylo: *mumbles: Fine...*  
  
Sakura G: All right folks! We'll see you next time in Chapter 4! And I'll make sure Maylo doesn't cuss again!  
  
Maylo: What!  
  
Cassie and Illousa: *cheers*  
  
If you have any questions, comments, or flames (But none of you should give me any of those!), please feel free to email me at: sailor_ivy_girl@mail.com or post up a review. Tanks! 


End file.
